The invention relates to refrigeration systems. More particularly, the invention relates to sound control for economized refrigeration systems.
In positive displacement compressors, discrete volumes of gas are: trapped at a suction pressure; compressed; and discharged at a discharge pressure. The trapping and discharge each may produce pressure pulsations and related noise generation. Accordingly, a well developed field exists in compressor sound suppression.
Often, an absorptive muffler is located downstream of the compressor's working elements to dissipate downstream propagation of vibrations. Exemplary mufflers may be housed within a housing structure of the compressor. Additionally, in economized compressors, an absorptive muffler may be located inline in the economizer line to dissipate upstream propagation along the economizer line.